There are situations where the crew of a ship, submarine, or another type of watercraft, wants to hold the position of the watercraft stationary without use of an anchor. Some watercrafts are equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) that can track their position. A navigation system within the watercraft can then hold the position of the watercraft stationary based on data from the GPS. However, there are instances when the GPS is not able to receive signals from the satellites, such as in bad weather or when the watercraft is submerged below the surface of the water. When this occurs, other mechanisms are needed to hold the position of the watercraft stationary.